leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Leona/rozwój
Zwiastun bohatera – Leona, Świetlista ObrończyniZwiastun bohatera – Leona, Świetlista Obrończyni Od początku League of Legends trwały dyskusje o równouprawnieniu postaci obrońców. My, Riot Games, uważamy się za bardzo nowoczesną firmę. Dziś udowodnimy to w praktyce. 400px|center Pozwólcie, że przedstawię Leonę, Świetlistą Obrończynię. Oprócz tego, że wstępuje w obronie wszystkiego co dobre i światłe, Leona wygląda na silną i niezależną kobietę gotową stanąć w jednej linii z najlepszymi mężczyznami. Zwiastun mechaniki LeonyZwiastun mechaniki Leony Witajcie, Przywoływacze! Chcieliśmy pokazać wam naszą najnowszą bohaterkę, . Leona jest wyjątkowa, bo spełnia prośbę wielu fanów; to kobieta-obrońca! Najlepiej zacząć chyba od stwierdzenia, co znaczy „obrońca” dla pracowników Riot. · Zaczyna on walki drużynowe (przeważnie przez kontrolę tłumu). · Potrafi pochłaniać obrażenia. · Potrafi odegnać niebezpiecznych napastników od wrażliwych sojuszników. · Stanowi atrakcyjny cel, będąc długoterminowym „zagrożeniem” w czasie walki. Leona robi to dzięki , ogłuszającej cel i zmniejszającej dystans do niego, posiadającej niski czas odnowienia. Kiedy już zbliży się do wroga, może cele, utrudniając im walkę, lub ratować przed nimi sojuszników. Ponadto posiada , która pozwala jej pochłaniać obrażenia i stworzyć falę światła, która zadaje spore obrażenia. Ta mechanika to rodzaj „miękkiej prowokacji”, która sprawia, że Leona jest niebezpieczna, przez co staje się atrakcyjnym celem. Jej bierna umiejętność, , sprawia, że zaklęcia Leony osłabiają cel, dzięki czemu następny atak sojusznika zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia. Zachęca to Leonę do naznaczania ważnych celów, ułatwiając atak sojusznikom. Jej moc rośnie wraz z trwaniem walki, co jest częste u obrońców (jak czy ). Cieszymy się, że dostarczymy bohaterkę, z której jesteśmy dumni, a która spełnia oczekiwania graczy. Dawajcie nam znać, czego chcecie - traktujemy wasze uwagi poważnie. Leona Żelazna Solari chce Ciebie!Leona Żelazna Solari chce Ciebie! Przywoływacze! Wraz z mamy nową, interesującą skórkę dla wszystkich zagorzałych wyznawców Kodeksu Przywoływacza! Z radością prezentujemy posągową piękność: Leonę Żelazną Solari. Nosząca lśniącą broń i zbroję z ptasim motywem, Leona Żelazna Solari jest uosobieniem dbałości o podtrzymanie ducha sportowego współzawodnictwa oraz pozytywnego nastawienia. 640px|center Multimedia Filmy= Prezentacja Bohatera - Leona, Promyk Jutrzenki Jak powstał portret Leony — prezentacja Kino League of Legends - Nowy Świt Nowy Świt - motyw muzyczny PROJEKT - OVERDRIVE PROJEKT - OVERDRIVE (motyw muzyczny) PROJEKT - Cios Alfa PROJEKT - Zamęt Zawsze z LoLem chcemy być - Zwiastun basenowej imprezy 2018 |-| Ekrany logowania= Clash - ekran logowania Impreza Basenowa (2013) - ekran logowania |-| Galeria= Koncept Leony 1.jpg|Koncept Leony 1 Koncept Leony 2.jpg|Koncept Leony 2 Koncept Leony 3.jpg|Koncept Leony 3 Koncept broni Leony 1.jpg|Koncept broni Leony 1 Koncept broni Leony 2.jpg|Koncept broni Leony 2 Koncept Leony Obrończyni.jpg|Koncept Leony Obrończyni Koncept Leony Walkirii.jpg|Koncept Leony Walkirii Koncept Leony Lwie Serce.jpg|Koncept Leony Lwie Serce Koncept Leony Żelaznej Solari 1.jpg|Koncept Leony Żelaznej Solari 1 Koncept Leony Żelaznej Solari 2.png|Koncept Leony Żelaznej Solari 2 Koncept Basenowej Leony 1.png|Koncept Basenowej Leony 1 Koncept Basenowej Leony 2.png|Koncept Basenowej Leony 2 Koncept PROJEKT Leony.jpg|Koncept PROJEKT Leony Koncept broni członków PROJEKTU.png|Koncept broni członków PROJEKTU Dawne historie I Wersja= }} W górnych partiach Góry Targon mieszkają wojownicy Rakkor, którzy żyją wyłącznie wojną. Szczyt Targon to domena zarezerwowana dla specjalnej kasty wojowników Rakkor, którzy poczuli zew. Członkowie tej elitarnej grupy, zwanej Solari, odkładają na bok oręż, poświęcając swe życie czczeniu Słońca. Według legend, Solari zostali założeni przez wojownika, który potrafił razić swych wrogów czystą mocą Słońca. Zajął szczyt Góry Targon, najbliższy słońcu punkt w Valoran. Poświęcił się Słońcu, kolejne pokolenia Solari zachowały tę tradycję po dziś dzień. Rodzice Leony byli typowymi Rakkoranami, zrodzonymi w ogniu bitwy. Leona była dla nich ciężarem. Nie ustępowała w boju swym rówieśnikom – w tym jej przyjacielowi z lat dzieciństwa, – ale nie czuła zewu krwi. Była przekonana, że najważniejszymi cechami wojownika są obrona i ochrona. Kiedy nastał czas, aby przeszła Rytuał Kor, uroczystość, w trakcie której dwoje młodych Rakkoran walczy na śmierć i życie o prawo do dzierżenia broni-reliktu, Leona odmówiła. Za to wykroczenie przywódcy Rakkoru nakazali ją stracić. Gdy miał paść zabójczy cios, cała Góra Targon została zalana słonecznym blaskiem. Kiedy blask zniknął, Leona stała z podniesionym czołem, a jej oprawcy leżeli nieprzytomni u jej stóp. Solari bezzwłocznie przyjęli Leonę do swego grona i zażądali uchylenia wyroku. Przywdziała złotą zbroję Solari, a w rękach dzierży miecz i tarczę, które onegdaj należały do legendarnego wojownika słońca. Solari pomogli Leoni pogłębić talent, a kiedy była gotowa, dołączyła do League of Legends. |-| Osąd League= Kandydat: Data: 1 lipca, 21 r. ECL OBSERWACJA Ruchy Leony są niezwykle płynne i przemyślane. Jej chód poraża swą elegancją, choć od razu widać, że nie jest to wystudiowany sposób poruszania się, tak charakterystyczny dla szlachty. Leona kroczy po wojennej ścieżce. Choć jej zbroja i sylwetka wyglądają, jakby były owocem pracy ekspertów, wydaje się oczywistym, że nigdy przedtem nie widziała organizacji, która przypominałaby Institute of War. Leona wodzi palcem po delikatnych reliefach, zdobiących marmurowe drzwi prowadzące do Reflection Chamber. Widząc, że drzwi się otwierają, zamiera. Waha się przez chwilę, po czym pogrąża się w ciemności wyciągającej po nią swe macki. REFLEKSJA Kierując się instynktem, Leona nauczyła się przekierowywać energię do swej tarczy, sprawiając tym samym, że emanuje z niej słoneczny blask. Choć była pewna skuteczności swej techniki, pozwoliła ogarnąć się ciemności. Żadne spośród dzieci z plemienia Rakkor nie lęka się cienia, jednakże Leona czuła się dziwnie podatna na atak, ilekroć pozbawiona była dostępu do promieni słońca. Czyżby za bardzo na nich polegała? Wciąż świetnie pamiętała swe przebudzenie, choć od tamtej pory minęła połowa cyklu słonecznego. Silny podmuch wiatru przyprawił ją o gęsią skórkę. Odniosła wrażenie, że znów znajduje się na zaśnieżonych stokach góry Targon w dniu objawienia. Lodowy wiatr wiejący w tamtych okolicach niósł ze sobą gryzący zapach krwi należącej do „niegodnych” młodzików, pozbawionych życia podczas Rytuału Kor. Obrzęd ten był wyjątkowo okrutny, choć niezbędny, biorąc pod uwagę ograniczone zapasy pożywienia znajdujące się na górze Targon. Aż do dnia swych szesnastych urodzin każde dziecko z plemienia Rakkor było przygotowywane do udziału w bitwie, będącej najważniejszym starciem w ich życiu. Leona znała każdego spośród chłopców i dziewczyn, którzy tego dnia oddali życie. Usiłowała zignorować gnębiącą ją myśl, że zginęli z jej winy. Wielokrotnie broniła ich przed dziećmi przejawiającymi większą skłonność do agresji. Dawanie nauczki łobuzom sprawiało jej niekłamaną radość. Czyżby kierowała się egoizmem? Trenerzy powtarzali jej, że każde starcie, w którym wojownik nie stawi czoła swym przeciwnikom, to stracona okazja, aby się czegoś nauczyć. Twierdzili, że w ten sposób tylko szkodzi tym, których broni. Ale Leona nie mogła przyglądać się obojętnie krzywdzie, jaka spotykała jej przyjaciół. A teraz nie żyli. Być może trenerzy mieli rację. Wpatrywała się w oczy rodziców przyglądających się rzezi ich dzieci, zastanawiając się przy tym, jak mogli na to pozwalać. Zrozumiała później, że Rytuał Kor stanowił próbę zarówno dla uczestników, jak i dla widzów. Jego celem było zrozumienie i zaakceptowanie zasad, które żądzą życiem członków plemienia Rakkor. Przechodząc próbę, uczestnicy stawali się członkami plemienia, zyskując tym samym prawo do władania potężną bronią-reliktem przodków. Oznaczało to również, że nowi członkowie plemienia w razie potrzeby gotowi są do niezbędnych poświęceń. Ci, którzy przegrali, użyźniali swą krwią miejscową glebę. Członek plemienia mógł mu się przysłużyć nawet po śmierci. Nadeszła kolej Leony. Stojący wokół areny wojownicy uderzali w tarcze, próbując przekrzyczeć wiatr. Wiatr przeszywał chłodem do szpiku kości. Leona otrzymała niewielki puklerz i krótki miecz, a jej przeciwnik, Molik, uzbrojony był we włócznię i tarczę. Nie był on jednak zbyt dobrym wojownikiem. Był wolny i łatwo tracił równowagę. Szybki cios z łatwością go powalał. Należał do grupy chłopców, których Leona broniła przed innymi. Teraz to ona miała być jego oprawcą. Rodzice Molika stali w tłumie widzów z posępnymi twarzami. Wiedzieli o ciągłych niepowodzeniach, jakie spotykały ich syna. Z kolei rodzice Leony przyglądali się walce z wyraźną niecierpliwością. To właśnie dziś miały zniknąć wszelkie problemy, jakich przyczyną była ich córka. Jej niechęć wobec narzuconych norm zniknie albo Leona zabierze ją ze sobą do grobu. Członkowie plemienia Rakkor nie znali litości. Leona nie chciała umierać. Spojrzała na Molika, który wpatrywał się w nią oczyma zimnymi niczym stal. Gdyby spotkali się w innych okolicznościach, z pewnością głupio by się uśmiechał i opowiadał Leonie o swoim zamiłowaniu do rzeźbienia w drewnie. Nikt nie umiał posługiwać się nożem z równą biegłością, co on. Szkoda, że biegłość ta nie przekładała się na umiejętność władania mieczem. Teraz jednak był jednym z Rakkorów — wojownikiem pozbawionym uczuć i litości. Wódz wydał z siebie okrzyk, dając tym samym sygnał do rozpoczęcia walki. Molik zawył i rzucił się naprzód mierząc włócznią prosto w serce Leony. Za pomocą puklerza odbiła jego cios, po czym kopnęła go mocno w goleń. Molik jęknął i poleciał do przodu, zdołał jednak przykucnąć. Obrócił włócznię, w nadziei że zdoła zadać cios, nim Leona odzyska równowagę; była jednak od niego znacznie szybsza. Uniosła nogę, po czym mocno nią nadepnęła, miażdżąc koniec włóczni bosą stopą. Molik wyprostował się, zawijając szeroko tarczą. Jego ruchy były powolne i łatwe do przewidzenia. Leona uchyliła się przed ciosem. Następnie uderzyła go w żebra płazem swego miecza. Molik zgiął się w pół, chwytając za bok dłonią, w której trzymał tarczę. Podniosła miecz na wysokość jego twarzy. Jego porażka, choć spodziewana, była jednak rozczarowaniem. Spojrzała w oczy jego ojcu, dostrzegając w nich jedynie wstyd. Molik wyglądał tak, jakby zbierało mu się na płacz. Wiedział, że będzie to ostatni dzień jego życia, miał jednak nadzieję umrzeć z godnością. Chciał, żeby rodzice wydali podczas jego walki okrzyk radości. Leona nie mogła znieść tych myśli. Odrzuciła na ziemię miecz i puklerz, stając twarzą w twarz z Jagen, wodzem plemienia. - Dokończ walkę – powiedział, marszcząc brwi. - Nie – odparła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Zgromadzony tłum zamilkł. Słyszała, jak jej matka wciąga głęboko powietrze. Ten dzień nie będzie dla jej rodziców powodem do dumy. Przynajmniej jej haniebne zachowanie całkowicie przysłoni wstyd, jakim okrył się Molik, ponosząc porażkę. Jaged skinął na , który stał u jego boku splamiony krwią, jaką okrył się podczas Rytuału Kor. Doskoczył do niej jednym susem. Zbliżył się. - Musisz to zrobić, Leono. To było jedyne ostrzeżenie, jakie miała otrzymać. Wpatrując się w jego oczy, powiedziała: - Nie zrobię tego. Jagen wszedł na arenę. - Jest tylko jedna kara, jaką możemy zasądzić za sprzeciwienie się plemiennej tradycji. Wykonał gest dłonią i mężczyźni z włóczniami otoczyli Leonę. - Sama wiesz o tym najlepiej. Leona odetchnęła głośno. Na próżno usiłowała pomyśleć o czymś, co byłoby godne jej ostatniej myśli. Zamiast tego pozwoliła swej głowie odchylić się do tyłu, a oczom wpatrywać prosto w słońce. Mogłaby przysiąc, że czuje jego ciepło poprzez lodowaty wicher, wiejące na szczycie góry Targon. Oślepiło ją wszechogarniające światło. Otworzyła oczy, spodziewając się, że zobaczy Jagena i innych powalonych blaskiem światła, tak jak wtedy. Spodziewała się, że zobaczy twarze członków plemienia Rakkor, wpatrujące się w nią z podziwem i przerażeniem. Nigdy przedtem nie widziała, żeby na twarzach plemiennej starszyzny zagościła groza. Zamiast tego zobaczyła stojącego przed nią Jagena. Nie tak wyglądało to w jej wspomnieniach. W prawej ręce trzymał włócznię. Czuła, jak zagłębia się w jej brzuch, z którego wydobywa się strumień czerwonej posoki. Leona wstrzymała oddech. - Właśnie tak miały potoczyć się sprawy. Głos Jagena wcale nie brzmiał złowieszczo. Był dziwnie spokojny, wręcz kojący. Leona prychnęła z pogardą. Wraz z upływem krwi rozmywał się widziany przez nią obraz. - Czy bez mocy Słońca nie stać cię na więcej? – naparł na włócznię. Do tego momentu czuła jedynie szok. Teraz jej układ nerwowy zarejestrował również przejmujący ból. Tego właśnie potrzebowała. Nagle odzyskała ostrość widzenia. W ciągu tych wszystkich lat, jakie upłynęły od chwili jej przebudzenia, zawsze żałowała, że zmusiła Słońce, aby przyszło jej z pomocą. Była przecież Leoną, Promykiem Jutrzenki i awatarem runeterrańskiego słońca. Była sługą Słońca, nie na odwrót. Zwinnym ruchem ręki złamała drzewce włóczni. Jagen wybałuszył oczy ze strachu. Jej dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść. Uderzyła go w skroń wierzchem dłoni. Jagen zachwiał się. - Słońce i ja stanowimy jedność. Kopnęła go w splot słoneczny, powalając go na ziemię. Stanęła nad nim, pozwalając cieknącej krwi skapywać mu na twarz. Ku jej zaskoczeniu Jagen zaśmiał się. - Dlaczego chcesz wstąpić do League, Leono? Zamarła. Kompletnie ją zaskoczył. - Powiedz mi, dlaczego tego chcesz? W jego głosie pobrzmiewała radosna nuta triumfu. Westchnęła ciężko. - Jestem Wybranką Słońca. Członkowie League powinni się czuć zaszczyceni, że... - Z pewnością sama mocno w to wierzysz – uśmiechnął się. – Wierzę jednak, że prawdziwy powód jest inny. Leona zawahała się. W jego słowach kryła się prawda. - Robisz to dla nich – powiedział. – Chcesz zadośćuczynić dzieciom plemienia Rakkor, których nie udało ci się ochronić. Leona ugryzła się w język. - Jakie to uczucie, obnażać swoją jaźń? Jagen wiedział, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi. Gdy zniknął, Leona ponownie znalazła się w Institute, choć prawie nie zauważyła przemiany otoczenia. Bardzo długo stała ze spuszczoną głową. Jej tarcza zwisała bezradnie u boku. Nagle zalśniła słabym światłem. Zrozumiała, że być może została uratowana, aby dokonać tego, o czym mówił Jagen. Zapragnęła tego bardzo mocno. Podniosła głowę, a jej tarcza zalśniła blaskiem Słońca. Nastała pora, aby do League of Legends dołączyła Wybranka Słońca. Dawne obrazy skórek Świat= Leona przy Grillu stary obraz.jpg|Leona przy Grillu |-| Chiny= Klasyczna Leona chiński obraz.jpg|Klasyczna Leona Leona Obrończyni chiński obraz.jpg|Leona Obrończyni Leona Walkiria chiński obraz.jpg|Leona Walkiria en:Leona/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów